cbmultifandomcom-20200214-history
Verse
Description Verse is the Tritagonist of CBM. '' ''Appearance Verse is blue themed because of the crystal she embodies. Verse has pale skin with magenta lips and cheeks, her eyes light cyan with purple eyeshadow. Her hair is navy, black with sparkles. Verse has one violet and one purple double note earring. She has a dimmed indigo aura. In Afterstar Verse is five years older with long sparkly wavy indigo-purplish hair and a pink ombre tip, her skin is caramel and her eyes are dark blue. When verse turn Ajna her hair becomes lighter and the neon stripes are added. She has noticeable heterochromia that are bluer versions of her earsona colors. More of her Morality aura begins to glow brighter, and has a third glowing eye. Verse, mostly ajna changes colors changes when an emotion is intense enough, the emotion color represents the crystal glow morality. ''Personality'' Verse is very timid and shy sometimes awkward around new people making her difficult to know which causes her to feel often lonely. As she opens up she becomes more down to earth person and very authentic with a inquisitive nature. Verse is tolerant toward others and authority but has strong opinion and will rebel when necessary. To very close people especially Uni she's enthusiastic and cheerful. Verse is unpredictable from being seemly innocent but wise and extremely good liar, willing to sacrifice herself at any moment relatively due to her extreme loyalty (Uni usually stops her from doing so) Verse is very emotionally sensitive, Her empathy makes her helps those in need like her saving Ballora, Verse will feel sightly bad and guilty if she didn't accomplish that. (With the exception of possessing things like a cookie). On the other hand When someone makes her angry or sad she'll ether silent whilst making clarity on how she's feeling or being sarcastically rude or plain disrespectful. On the extreme end verse outbursts can make her become morally ambiguous and numb and is willing to kill anyone including innocence just for that pure sake of revenge. Verse almost never remembers what happen in that phase, it rarely happens currently but regularly when she was younger. Verse is unforgiving towards villains and will show no signs of respect toward them and will be openly hostile, But deeply verse believe change but hate showing it and will accept if their willing to prove it. Biography On Earth Verse was born on earth in its year 2005, Earth was already a complete dystopia at that time then at the age of eight she has intelligence and strength of an average human adult. Verse had to go through the apex system at the age of 9 (18 in Afterstar) and eventually escape earth. Vex Ten year old verse later respawns in planet Vex later to meet Uni. Pasia twelve year old verse and Uni is chasing doven for the crystal of kindness, Verse ignores Uni warning about Doven. Verse end up falling into the portal with doven into Universal dump a.k.a Pasia. Verse cover herself with the Springlock Suit to camouflage herself from the dark creatures around, Verse see ballora laying down there and decided to help unintentionally the magical of kindness begins to happen (because of the effects of Verse going into the portal fill with kindness) Appearances * Relationships * Uni She shown to be necessitous and spoiled towards Uni after respawning in Vex, Begging him to teach her sword fighting, Later she became more depend and wanting to prove herself despite the warnings Uni gives to her she mostly ignore them. * Ballora After verse help ballora she see her almost like mother figure. * Ubiquitous Verse see Ubiquitous as a mystery and a likely treat, she eventually fights him at some point * Rubellite/Ruby Ruby is Verse's very close friend since childhood and often share interests space and drawing. * Cell Verse has a strong dislike towards him. Transformation Ajna Ajna is an Charka form that uses more of the Morality power with intuition making it increase verse's speed strength and stamina. This form is more likely available to her as adult. Zombie Verse uses this form for Halloween. Multiverse Verse use that transformation against Ubiquitous Bloom This is verse strongest transformation, Verse is in the infant stage of the transformation. She will transform this in Pasia. Trivia Verse tends to be very hostile and rough when fighting even when training. Category:Aradises Category:Humans Category:Capricorns Category:Morals Category:Main characters Category:Aradise Arden Category:Demisexual